Trainwreck
by chari0t
Summary: My take on the season premiere and Callie and Erica thoughts about it.


Title: Trainwreck  
Author: chari0t  
Rating: PG. 13. a bit angsty, nothing else  
Pairing: Callie/Erica  
Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material  
referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events  
thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is  
an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it  
constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are  
made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous,  
defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N; This is a one-shot story of Callica set a day after the S4 kiss.

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_You said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
No, Yeah_

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away,  
You asked me to dance instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_You said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
No, Yeah_

_We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!_

_You said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

_...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it, and look how far we've come  
You're a train wreck but with you I'm in love..._

Trainwreck

Callie sighed. _How was she going to fix this mess?_ she wondered while walking towards the cafeteria.  
She saw a familiar person walk towards her. Erica noticed her and suddenly pretended she was getting paged  
and turned around. Callie turned and ran in the opposite direction too. She hid herself in the bathroom. She wasn't  
ready to talk to Erica yet. She needed time to think, time to figure things out.  
Time to figure out how to deal when you had kissed your best friend. Your best friend who happens to be  
a girl. Her only friend since Addison left. Speaking off Addison, it was her who got her in to this mess in the first place.  
She was the one saying that Erica and Callie looked like a couple. Addison had planted the thought in her head,  
but Erica had watered it by kissing her in the elevator in front of Mark Sloan.  
Callie felt her eyes watering. She didn't know what to do. From the way Erica acted, she didn't seem to  
want to talk to Callie. She started sobbing. She had to fix this, she just had to! She cared to much about Erica  
not to. She dried her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She turned on the sink and looked in the mirror.  
Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She splattered some water in her face and turned around and was  
about to put her hand at the door handle when the door flew up and Erica walked into the bathroom  
Erica stopped and stared at Callie for two seconds before turning around an opening the door again.  
Callie grabbed Erica's wrist and turned her around to face her but Erica didn't look her in the eyes.  
- _Erica, we need to talk about this_,. Callie said. Erica finally looked up at her with scared eyes.  
- _I can't. Not now, I have surgery._ she said before she disappear out the bathroom door.  
Callie took a deep breath, 'so much for that talk' she thought to herself before heading out the door herself

Erica ran to her office. She wanted to hide from everything and everyone.  
Especially from Callie Torres. Yesterday she was her best friend and now? She didn't really know.  
She was too confused. She didn't know what to do. Callie was her best friend. The closest friend she  
had ever had. There couldn't be something more to it. The kiss in the elevator was just to make a show for Sloan.  
Or was it? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore, except that she needed to focus on something  
else, she had a surgery in 30 minutes and she didn't want to kill the patient by thinking of the kiss she and  
Callie shared last night before she got paged to the OR. She shook her head and stared out the window.  
When did life become so complicated? She was one of the country's top cardio surgeons. She always  
kept her work separate from her personal life. Hell, she didn't have much of a personal life! She has  
always focused all time on cardio. She didn't care much for a personal life. She had her work and that  
was all she needed. But that was before she started working at Seattle Grace and befriended Callie Torres.  
They instantly clicked and began hanging out, both at and after work. They could go dancing all night long,  
renting movies or just talk forever like best friends did. When did it all change?

There was nothing more Callie loved that breaking bones and making grown men cry for their mummy.  
She loved her work and couldn't imagine herself doing something else. Her work made her forget anything else  
that was on her mind.  
She had been in surgery for hours fixing a mans complicate break before she was finally done.  
She scrubbed out and headed towards the patients room to talk to Lexie Grey.  
Grey was fussing around the patient making sure he was comfortable.  
Callie stepped in to the room and checked his chart.  
- Grey, page me when he wakes up, she said before heading for the on-call room. Her shift was almost over  
Se opened the door to the on-call room and closed in quickly. She slided down the back of the door. The room  
was pitch dark and she couldn't see anything. Her eyes started watering and she let out a sore sob. She suddenly  
someone holding her tight

Erica was sitting on the bed in the on-call room in the dark when the door flew up, she was about to yell to  
the person to get the hell out of there before she saw that it was Callie. She felt her heart beating faster.  
Suddenly she heard her cry. Standing up from the bed she could barely see Callie from the light of the window.  
She rushed to her site and held her tight against herself. Callie was first surprised but then rested her head on  
Erica's shoulder and let her tears fall.  
Erica knew she had done this. She knew she had made her best friend cry over her and she hated it.  
She had hurt her, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She pressed her lips against Callie's  
hair. Slowly the crying stopped. Callie lifted her head and looked Erica in the eyes. Even in the dark she  
saw her perfect blue eyes. The eyes she knew she had fallen for. Erica stood up and took Callie's hand and lead  
her towards the bed and turned on the lights. Callie's eyes were all red but she still looked beautiful.  
Erica took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart.  
-_Look Callie. I don't know what to do. I've never been kissed by a woman before; let a long have  
feelings for one. I don't know how I feel about it_. she said  
- _I know how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same way too Erica. I see it in your eyes, and by the  
way you kissed me back, and by the way you kissed me in the elevator_. Callie said and took Erica's hand.  
Erica knew she was right but she didn't want her to be. She couldn't be falling for her best friend. A woman.  
And yet she had.  
- _I know you're scared. So am I. But I can't just ignore my feelings. I never kissed a girl before either.  
I don't even know if I like kissing girl. I don't actually, like kissing girls. I just like kissing one girl_. she looked  
Erica in the eyes and smiled,  
-_you._  
Erica felt something melt inside her. Callie had just said what she herself was feeling. She couldn't help it.  
She grinned like an idiot, she knew she looked dumb, but the only thing that mattered was the look in Callie's  
eyes. The look of the love and affection she had for Erica. She cupped Callie's face and leaned in to kiss her.  
The kiss was full of love and promises for the future. Soon the kiss deepened. It was explosive. When Erica  
pulled back she was breathless. Callie smiled at her.  
Suddenly a buzz made them both jump.  
- _It's me,_ Callie sighted. - _When are you done tonight_? she asked.  
- _7, you?  
- Same, wanna meet up outside the hospital_? Callie asked.  
- _Sure I'll wait for you_. Erica answered before Callie headed out of the on-call room.

_- His vitals are stable and he's awake,_ Grey said as Callie entered her patients room.  
- _How are you feeling Mr. Brown?_ Callie asked her patient  
_- A bit groggy and still in pain_. he responded.  
- _Grey, give him some sedative and watch him tonight, you're on-call right_? she asked.  
Her intern nodded and Callie left the room to make her last round.

Callie met Erica outside the hospital at exactly 7pm. Erica was sitting at the bench right where they had  
shared their second kiss. Callie smiled at the thought. Erica looked up when Callie came and saw the smile  
on her face and her own face lit up.  
- _So I was thinking pizza and a movie_. she asked.  
Callie nodded and reached out her hand towards Erica. Erica looked at her hand for a second before  
taking it and linked their fingers together. They started walking towards Erica's car when Callie suddenly said with a smile;  
_- Hey I know you're scared, but we can be scared together._


End file.
